


You Make Me Whole

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Showering Shizuo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: The morning after, Izaya find Shizuo already in the shower without waking him up. Based on the headcanon that Izaya thanks Shizuo for anything Shizuo does for him.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	You Make Me Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youuuuu scrambled, for enabling me this night. You are forever a real one.

“You’re up awfully early,” Izaya grumbled as he walked into the bathroom where a steady fog was slowly engulfing the bathroom, “And once again I see you’re trying to boil yourself.”

“Shut up,” Shizuo said flatly, pulling back the curtain to glare at him for a second, “It’s not that hot.”

“Is that why I can’t see myself in the mirror? Oh I guess my natural beauty just can’t fully shine through.”

“Shut up, if anything your awful personality makes it fog up.”

Izaya quirked an eyebrow. Oh. Was that so? It only took a matter of thirty seconds to walk into the next room where the sink was and fill up one of their plastic cups. He stood on the stool they used to reach the top of the medicine cabinet and dumped it in one fluid trip.

The resulting cry of outrage was well more than satisfying.

“ _Izaya what the hell?!_ ”

“It’s too early in the morning for you to be so insulting,” Izaya remarked with a shrug, even though Shizuo was not looking at him, “And honestly as hot as it is for you in there I thought you could use a quick splash.”

“That water was _freezing,_ you asshole.” Shizuo turned off the water and pushed back the curtain. “I’m gonna get you for that one.”

“Oh yeah?” Izaya’s eyes sparkled when he smiled at Shizuo. “I’ll have to be on my toes then.”

Shizuo snorted, grabbing his towel off the rack, or at least he was going to before Izaya snatched it in the blink of an eye and held it behind his back.

“Oh yeah? We’re doing this?” Shizuo challenged him, his angry eyes betraying the grin on his face, “I didn’t know you dreamt of getting beaten to death by a wet naked man.”

“Ah well it _is_ one of them,” Izaya said, betraying his initial body language and stepping closer into Shizuo’s space before slapping it around other’s waist and catching the other side, “But it’s lower on the list than most things.”

Shizuo’s eyes softened too as Izaya tied his towel and then pressed their chests together. Izaya was still in his pajamas but he likely didn’t care about getting them wet. Well more specifically, he was wearing Shizuo’s oversized t-shirt and some tight shorts and he definitely didn’t care about getting those wet.

“I see.” Shizuo said quickly before leaning down and giving the other a tender good morning kiss, soft and lingering, which they both exhaled as they leaned out of it.

“Thank you,” Izaya said softly, which made Shizuo’s cheeks flush. He _loved_ it when Izaya thanked him for a kiss. It was always so low in volume and vulnerable in a way that Izaya didn’t like to show off often. There was a very serene side to him, which Shizuo had come to know and appreciate more than anything. “So, what are you up for anyway?”

Izaya cast his eyes to the side and made a show of feigning disinterest. Shizuo realized he was probably wondering how Shizuo managed to get out of bed without him realizing it since the other was such a light sleeper. He grinned at that.

“I was gonna get up and fix breakfast, but I kinda forgot that we both need a shower.”

“Ah.” This didn’t seem to answer the question Izaya wasn’t asking.

“And also I was kinda playing hell watching you sleep.”

Shizuo admitted this, because he knew it would take Izaya by surprise. As expected, the other met his eye with a vague smirk on his face and was hiding his surprise with a very played down “Ohhhh?”

Shizuo couldn’t resist the smile that came to his lips. “You were sleeping so well, and it was kinda hard not to kiss you when you look so peaceful and, you know, not annoying when you’re like that.”

“Hmph,” Izaya said snarkily, “It’s creepy to stare at people while they’re sleeping you know.”

“Then you’re the number one creep,” Shizuo told him bending down to kiss him again, which was met with another soft ‘thank you’. “Now move out of my way so I can dry off.”

Izaya stepped aside and trailed behind Shizuo as he exited the bathroom. Even though he held a solemn expression, Shizuo had the feeling he was in an even better mood than Shizuo was.

They’d had a lovely night together.

Izaya laid on the bed and watched as Shizuo dressed with a catlike gaze that followed him around the room. Whenever he caught Shizuo looking, he’d lift his phone to his face, but Shizuo didn’t make any remarks about it. He liked it when Izaya pointedly checked him out. When Shizuo was all but done dressing he stared back, which left Izaya staring at his phone for a good thirty seconds before he looked up.

“See something you like?”

“Yeah. You.”

Izaya’s poker face broke a fraction, before he quirked a crooked smile and turned back to his phone. “Stupid protozoan. You don’t have to flatter someone so much _after_ you’ve already gotten them into bed.”

“You do if you want them to do it again.” Shizuo remarked as he closed the distance between them so that their chests were touching. Izaya looked back at him with irreverence.

“I will not be doing it again this early in the morning. Not to mention you abandoned me in our bed.” Izaya said petulantly, tapping his chest lightly as a show of shoving him away. Instead of Shizuo moving though, Izaya just rolled backward onto his other side.

“I was gross. And so are you.”

“All your fault.”

Shizuo scoffed. “I think you like it, and that’s why you haven’t showered yet.”

“Hmm. Sorry to disappoint you but no. I’m afraid my poor legs just can’t hold me up long enough to… ah!”

Izaya was cut off from his bullshit claim by Shizuo climbing on top of him and pressing his lips to the other’s neck. Izaya exhaled softly and bent compliantly as Shizuo kissed him up his neck and along his jaw, gripping him by the waist as he hovered over him. When he finally let go so he could look at Izaya’s reaction he caught a barely audible “Thank you” being mumbled under Izaya’s breath. Shizuo’s eyes glazed over.

“You are _so_ welcome,” Shizuo told him softly, pressing his lips to Izaya’s ear, which resulted in a shiver, “I wish I knew what I did to get you to be this cute.”

“Maybe you’re just too much of a pain to resist.” Izaya remarked, but Shizuo was in too good of a mood to fall for the bait.

“Or maybe you’re enjoying yourself so much you don’t even want to be annoying and ruin it,” Shizuo said, “Maybe you finally feel satisfied.”

Izaya’s eyes flickered dangerously over him. “Never.”

Shizuo grinned. “Yeah I didn’t think so.”

They made out on the bed, Izaya all but embracing and clinging to Shizuo as he was rolled at whatever angle Shizuo felt best for that moment. Shizuo was passionate, overwhelmed with affection for the other in this moment. Izaya moaned very softly into Shizuo’s mouth and did not resist him at all, barely speaking when Shizuo left his mouth unoccupied for longer than ten seconds.

“Ahhh thank you Shizu-chan,” Izaya finally murmured when Shizuo pulled away, “I think my jaw’s going to hurt if you keep getting too carried away.”

“Sorry,” Shizuo said, “I just like seeing you like this.”

“What, tired? Exhausted from being swung around like a rag doll? You’re terrible.”

“No,” Shizuo said seriously, “You’re being honest. It’s really nice.”

Izaya scowled slightly but he closed his eyes and puckered out his lips as he seemed to remember something, “Kiss me awake, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo eyeballed him skeptically but he pecked him on the lips and watched as Izaya made a show of pretending to wake up, stretching and looking around sleepily.

“There, you see that? That could’ve been us but you insisted on washing off the sweat that you were covered in only to immediately be covered in it again.”

“Oh shut up. And as if you’d ever wake up so slowly. You’re like a cat when a car goes by.”

“How rude. Maybe you should kiss me a little bit more gently then.”

Shizuo smiled. “No.” he said, even though he had kissed him very gently. Izaya smiled back.

“What a brute. However will I survive my tango with you?”

“The same way you always have,” Shizuo said with a frown, “By being annoying about it.”

“I thought you just said I was being honest.”

“Yeah, but then you had to ruin it by being insecure about it.”

Izaya’s eyes flared with annoyance but he didn’t do anything like Shizuo half expected him to. He didn’t say anything to that either.

A few moments later and Shizuo realized that Izaya was snaking his fingers closer and closer to Shizuo’s hand and Shizuo met him to lace their fingers together.

It wasn’t like they weren’t used to stuff like this by now. Izaya and Shizuo held hands around the apartment all the time. Even so, Shizuo found he was a sucker for it every single time; every little thing Izaya did, every little nuance, every little trait. He was still the same Izaya but Shizuo got to see a side to him that nobody else got to. The fact that he was allowed into Izaya’s world felt like an honor.

For Izaya’s part he felt equally honored for different reasons, the main of which being that he sometimes forgot his need to make himself a foil to the rest of the world. Or rather, he didn’t have the desire anymore. Sometimes he forgot about that person entirely.

“So.” Shizuo said quietly.

“So…” Izaya replied quietly.

“What do feel like doing today?”

Izaya shrugged with a scoff. “I don’t care.”

“Then?”

“Theeeen?” Izaya mocked, ready to roll his eyes.

“I’m gonna crush you.” Shizuo said, promptly collapsing atop of Izaya who grunted his displeasure.

“Ah! Shizu-chan don’t…!”

“Mmmm,” Shizuo purred into his ear as he settled against Izaya into a more comfortable position atop of him with his face tucked into the other’s neck, “This is so nice.”

“We do this all the time.”

“I know. And it never gets old.”

Izaya’s heart rate accelerated, and Shizuo felt it which made him grin.

“Yes well…” Izaya said softly as his fingers trailed easily through Shizuo’s hair. He was quiet for a minute or two so Shizuo thought he wasn’t going to speak anything into the air, but then he said, “Thanks to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man I just start typing and they just start flirting with each other and smooching I literally can't stop them rip.


End file.
